Chokan
(Chotto zutsu) |anthem = Internationale |formationdate = 2007/1/13 |team = Blue |languages = (official), , also widely spoken. |government = Republic |ruler = Vanguard People's Comrade Protector Mio the Fantastic |image_ruler = |religion = Shinto |currency = Yen |statisticsdate= 2009/12/20 |rank = 481 |infra = 14,820.02 |tech = 4,650.20 |litrate = 100.00 |landarea = 11,314.600 |nationstrength = 93,957.850 |totalpop = 197,584 |civilians = 161,369 |soldiers = 36,215 |nativeresources = |connectedresources = }} Chokan was founded during a time when an alliance known as /b/ was recruiting around the world to new upstart political groups, offering their protection in the construction of new nations. Intrigued by this, Katsumi, the leader of the People's Democratic Order, a political organization operating on the island of Kyushu, elected to declare the establishment of a new state, The Independent Republic of Chokan. However, annoyed with lack of serious behavior in that alliance and a preference for a currency other than Dongs, Katsumi decided to keep her nation independent for the time. Not long after the establishment of this new state, the decision was made to join a small alliance, the Euphorian Commonwealth, and the new nation steadily grew afterwards, hindered only by minor setbacks in a war with Nordreich, Global Democratic Alliance and Syndicate. On May 31, 2007, the official name of the nation was changed to the People's Republic of Chokan, in recognition of the pro-labor government, and Katsumi took the title of Comrade Protector and Chair of the Democratic Socialist Party, the ruling majority party of Chokan. On July 1, 2007, Chokan left the Euphorian Commonwealth, and joined in with the reformation of the International Communist Party. However, a surprise attack by three nations from the Norden Verein alliance only a few days later, as part of the campaign known as "Fall Holmgard", part of the ICP Reformation War. While the soldiers of Chokan fought fiercely, and made some successes, they were considerably outnumbered, and Katsumi made the announcement 1 1/2 days later that The People's Republic of Chokan would be withdrawing from the International Communist Party, and signed a peace treaty with the opposing nations' leaders. In order to protect the people of Chokan in an increasingly hostile world as well as support socialist values, Katsumi elected to bring Chokan into the New Pacific Order and rebuild, as well as to eventually aid in the ongoing war against the Federation of Armed Nations. Under the banner of the New Pacific Order, the nation of Chokan fought in many wars, including the NPO-GOLD Conflict during the Unjust War, the Continuum-GPA War, and One Vision-GATO War. On July 2, 2008, the nation of Chokan left the New Pacific Order due to issues arising from the Pacifica–Polaris Dispute. As an outgoing member of Council Pacifica, Katsumi stated that the division of Order was against the principles held by both Pacifica and Polaris, and that Pacifica's heavy reliance on other allies would ultimately prove to be harmful to the alliance. Obtaining no results in convincing Pacifica's leadership to change positions, Chokan moved to the New Polar Order, which was in imminent danger of being attacked. On August 12, 2008, war came to the New Polar Order, and Chokan activated the Magical Hippie Bubble under orders from the alliance bank. While the nation's infrastructure was left intact among the harrowing ruins of the Second Patriotic War, massive reparations of technology were demanded by the victorious coalition. Chokanese factories operated continuously to produce the requisite technology, ultimately assisting the Order in completing reparations on schedule. On December 28, 2008, Katsumi stepped down as Comrade Protector, transferring the title to Utau, also known as the Cherry Blossom of the Arctic. Under the leadership of Utau, the nation of Chokan grew to great heights, but also first experienced the horrors of nuclear war on May 1, 2009 during the NpO-DOOM conflict during the Karma War, when the nation of Iron Heart fired two nuclear warheads which struck the military manufacturing towns of Izumi and Tokata, killing thousands of civilians. Chokan reciprocated with a nuclear strike on Iron Heart, and the war ended shortly thereafter. On November 9, 2009, Chokan parted from the New Polar Order, seeking a period of independence. Not long after, Utau resigned as Comrade Protector, transferring the title to Mio, official Moeblob and Vanguard of :3. Category:Former member of New Pacific Order